Midnight Fox
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Naruto left the village in hiddin in the leave with the Kitsune running next to him. Traveling from place to place learning new jutus. Back in the village, 2 years later from Naruto leave. Hinata has been disowned and leaves the village. NxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not the Japanese or English verison. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. (she was the one how created it right? If not please tell me!) First Naruto story, I wite Gakuen Alice fanfics!

Being known as the "demon boy" is not a pleasant feeling. Not one indeed. He suffered from the beatings yet he still smiled. Not wanting to show hurt of fear. Never really knowing why he was called a demon boy, he just shrugged it off. Not taking another thought about it. Once the Genin matches came around he found out why. Ero-sensei says the nine tailed-fox was sealed off in him by the famous fourth hokage. Scared of the fact that he is a demon he cried his eyes out. Ero-sensei did not want a weak student so he pushed him and he fell down into a crater like thing. Trying to grab on the spiky stones sticking out the wall, it turns out to be no use at all. Hearing his sensei yell to him "Use the new trick I taught you! Tap into that power!" So he closed his eyes, time seemed to stop.

Drip

Drip

He looks around to see hallways facing every direction. More tunnels can be found over lapping each other. "Grrr…." He spins around looking for the source of the noise. Facing north, he deiced to go that direction. Walking forward, he seems to shudder, sweat, and he starts to twitch every few seconds. Hearing the growling sound again he shudders and twitch faster, sweat more. Walking up to the huge cage his nervousness seems to disappear. Only to come back when deadly red eyes shoot open, a huge mouth making snarling sounds, showing the sharply large fangs. The "thing" swiped a paw out, only to have it shocked and drawn back into the cage. Showing no fear he tells the "being" to lend him his charka if he wants to live and also as rent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get him!" yelled villagers as they chased a Chuunin level boy. He keeps running, not looking back thinking if he did he would die. He knew why they hate him, but they would never listen to him. He would often be seen with cuts on his body. Begging on his knees, crying his eyes out he would hope the villagers would listen, but to his luck he only got chased around. The chase only happens at night as they don't want to be caught by the hokage and the boy does not want his friends to find out about this. After all why would he want more reasons for them to hate him when he couldn't bring Sausake back? As he was about to turn the corner he ran into somebody.

Tsunade grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a bear lock hug. She tighten her grip, she growled at the crowd. "Get lost!" she snarled out after looking at what they done to the boy who means so much to her. He is like a younger brother to her, after losing the two important people in her life she does not want to lose anymore. Picking him up and she started to walk to her office. "Naruto, I am so sorry." she says to herself.

Reaching her office she lays the suffering boy on the couch. Slowly stroking his hair, water in the form of teardrops silently fell down her check. The boy being in somewhat awake but also in a sleep state let out a wave of red charka. She quickly pulled back her arm as she saw the red charka form a miniature Kitsune. (A.K.A. Kyuubi, Nine Tailed Fox) consciousness

The fox got up and looks at the woman in front of him. He takes a step forward, she takes a step backwards. "Wh-wh-what are yo-you?" she spoke, he could defiantly sense fear in her words. He steps forward and sits down, "Tsunade, am I right?" he spoke in a deep voice. She nods her head not having the strength to talk. "I am Kitsune," she tilts her head sideways because she did not know what that is, "you call me the nine tailed fox am I right?" A strike of horror could be found on her face. He growls at her getting her out of her stake of shock, after pulling her out he begun to speak again.

"I do not like you humans, but like this boy he seems to care deeply for you. In shall I not hurt as it will hurt him deeply. No physical wound can be deeper than a mental wound." Tsunade is shock, hardly any words were spoken but yet he seemed so smart. He walks to Naruto and jumps in the air and lands on him and falls asleep.

Yet still lost, Tsunade leaves the office but not before giving Naruto and the Kitsune a blanket. She walks out to the village streets; everyone was probably in bed right now. Stopping at the closest place that is still open and sells sake, she walks in. Walking to the stool she asks for one bottle. Five minutes have pass and Tsunade have already finished ten bottles. Waving her hand in the air, the waiter went to go get her more bottles. Jiraya walks in and sits down next to his former teammate and looks at her state. He highly could see that she is way over her limit. "What's on your mind?" he asks while taking one of the bottles the waiter put down. She wanted to keep it a secret, but the weight from it is just too much for her to handle. So without taking another thought she spilled everything out about Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He tries to move, but he can't move that much only an inch. He looks up to see a cat sleeping on him. "Yo cat!" Naruto says waking up the "cat" in the process. "Who you calling cat, runt?" said the cat at least that what Naruto thought. Jumping up from fright he says with a shaking voice, "You talk!?" "No. Duh. Don't confuse me with those ungrateful butt lickers!" the thing called back with his fur all puffed out. "Then what are you?" he asks while tilting his head to the left. "I am know as the nine tailed fox by humans. Animals call me Kyuubi, but my real name and what demons call me. . . The mighty Kitsune! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH(evil laugh)" he says while shaking uncontrollably. Naruto sweat drops at the attempt of evil laughter. "Introduction over ,kit. We are leaving this dump, soon to be destroyed village." he states and he does another attempt of evil laughter. Naruto takes a paper off of Tsunade desk and wrote a couple of words and hopped out of the window with the Kitsune running next to him.

Reaching the gate he walks out. Not even bothering about the ninjas on gate duty because they fell asleep. Taking one last look behind him and muttering one word. He turned around and ran through the night. The fox and him running through trees making them look like one, and thus the identity of 

Midnight Fox came forth.

(A/N: I was gonna end it here but thought lets add more!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade and Jiraya walks through the forest not muttering one word to each other. Halfway to her office the wind picked up and she caught one word on the current. "Sayonarra." She had a felling things will turn out bad but just pushed the thought away. Jiraya heard it, yet he knew it involed Naruto. He just couldn't put his tongue on it and so he forgot about it just like Tsunade. Yet obliviously to them they didn't know that was the last word Naruto muttered before leaving village. Reaching her office she sits down with him standing in front of the desk. Resting her head on her hands she takes one big sigh. "I guess he went to his apartment." he says trying to get the woman to go to bed. Standing up, her hand travels to a piece of paper. Picking it up she begun to say it contents out loud.

"I have left the village, not thinking about returning. Please call a meeting with the people I mentioned in this letter. Read in order and after that person is done please ask them to leave as it get personal towards the bottom."

Sending each member a signal to get there asap she read the rest to herself with Jiraya reading it over her shoulder. While taking a few peeks at her breasts. Only 5 minutes have passed and everyone is there. Telling them to leave after their name is mentioned she begun to read the bottom part.

Kakashi:  
Thanks for being my teacher even though you hardly taught me anything and always focused on Sauske."  
He walks out while getting death glares from Tsunade.

"Jiraya:  
I know you already read this but thanks you taught me a lot and told me to never stop believing in myself."  
He smirks and says, "I'm not leaving." Tsunade nods her head.

"Neji:  
I will be ready for our rematch, you better train hard you are going to need it."  
Neji walks out of the room with a half smile and half smirk painted on his face.

"Tenten:  
Your weapons hurt by the way. Keep at the person you love."  
She walks out with her head held high with a light blush on her checks.

"Ino:  


I hate it when I was on your bad side."  
Ino walks out fuming while cracking her knuckles.

"Kiba:  
I won against you at the exams!!"  
Kiba walks out all angry.

"Shino:  
Get rid of your glasses."  
He walks out with his bugs following close behind.

"Shikamaru:  
Stop being lazy!" He walks out but not before muttering "so troublesome."

"Chouji:  
I am going to steal the last chip!" He walks out while grabbing his bag tightly and looking both ways just in case he comes.

"Lee:  
Stop it with the youth crap." Lee walks out while crying.

"Sakura:  
I will keep my promise." Sakura walks out smiling a big one.

"Temari:  
Dumb fan of yours is going to burn to crisp." She walks out of the room chuckling at the thought.

"Kankuro:  
Change your puppets, they are too creepy!" His puppet walks out with his in the bandages.

"Two left, Tsunade, Hinata and Gaara. Please ask Gaara to stay after reading his name." Gaara nods his head in agreement.

"Gaara:  
Don't worry I will check on you here and there. This item will help you contact me if needed. Only people like me and you can use them." Gaara touches the seal on the paper and a Kyuubi whistle pops in his hand.

"Hinata:  
I want Gaara to tell you everything and I mean everything about me. I also want to say I love you." Hinata breaks down crying because he told his feeling when she didn't have the chance to. Gaara wraps him and Hinata in sand and vanish from the hokage offices.  


"Tsunade and Jiraya, Sayonarra."

After that last word was spoken the paper burst up in flames. Now only ash can is found of the departure letter from Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara has just gotten done telling Hinata everything. About his parents, the demon, the villagers everything, except about him and his demon. "You explained with such detail like it was your own life." Hinata says while crying her eyes out. He stands up pull the door open and takes a step outside. "That was also my life I am Gaara with the Shukaku sealed away within me." With that said the door closed.

(A/N: Hope you like it. I know the letter is suckish and confusing but please bear with me! I hope you will review and make this a story alet and even better yet if you and author alert! Thanks! Oh before I forget the letter thingy wasn't my idea my sissy of a sister who is scary at times forced me to put the letter in with the phrases!!)

Shukaku-

Form: Racoon Dog  
Tails: 1  
Power: Sand and Wind  
Element: Wind  
(Info below is out of all the nine tailed beast)  
Power Strength: 8th  
Charka: Lowest;9th

Kyuubi-

Form: Fox  
Tails: 9  
Power: Fire  
Element: Fire  
Power Strength: 1st  
Charka: Highest; 1st


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran as fast he could, jumping from tree to tree.

"Kit, we are almost there." said Kitsune who ran along side of him. Nodding his head as in a response saying he heard him. One thing kept occupying the young lad's mind. The fear, of having ANBU come after him and even more them catching him, making his body tremble. Running from Konoha and into the Wave country.

Running for ten minutes he finally reach The Great Naruto Bridge. Before crossing, a shiny gold plaque caught his eyes. He walks over to examine it and began to read it.

"The Great Naruto Bridge is named after the hero Naruto, a ninja from the leaf. Fought hard with his teamates. He showed a demon how to care and fight for someone important to them."

"I wonder why I can be a hero here but not a hero in Konoha." the blonde boy says to his buddy. Not wasting anymore time they took off into the Wave country. Walking up and down the street he comes across a smith.

Ding.

The smith who has dust all over him. Naruto walks up to the man and the Kitsune made sure to hide behind him so he will not be seen. "Can you make me a hunter ninja mask?" he says. The man looks down at the boy and nods his head saying he approve. "What would you like on it?" the man says stilling holding his gaze on the boy. "I want the mask to be plain white in color with nine tails in the right side corner.", he drops a bag of money on his table. "It will be done in 2 days.", he picks up the bag and walks away. Walking out they heads toward the clothing store. People stare at them as they walk by. They hear rumors that the great hero, Naruto, who has the nine tailed Kyubbi sealed off in him. Well that proves the rumors are true.

Stopping at the "Wave clothes" which is a clothing shop. He walks in only to get a nod by the man behind the counter.

He started to gaze around looking for anything that might call to him. Walking to the shirt section, he scans it. His eyes lands on a muscle shirt that is a dark navy blue color. Picking that one out he begins to look for another fighting one and a sleeping shirt.

After a total of 30 mins, Naruto could barely be seen as the clothes stood in his way. He walks up to the counter and the clerk puts his book away to take his order.

Finally, the last thing is a dark blue backpack with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. When the guy was done he picked it up and neatly packed it away in his backpack, barely closing it. He started to walk towards the "Ocean Sharp" shop. Walking inside he could see many different kinds of weapons all over the walls. Picking up kunais; two new pouches; senbons; shuriken; exploding notes; sealing scrolls. Taking the scrolls he sealed most of the stuff away, and left.

Walking outside he gets greeted by his travel buddy, Kitsune. They begin to walk around only after 5 minutes did they stop when a boy comes crashing into him. "Watch it!" the boy said. Naruto just grunted, picked himself up and dusted his self off. Looking up he sees the boy with big round eyes staring at him in shock.

---------------------------------Munch Munch

Guess Who He Ran Into?


End file.
